Conflict
by BuriMaymay
Summary: Saying that things are in the past doesn't mean that they never happened. Kagome is sick of Inuyasha's behavior and decides to rectify the situation. One shot


A/N: I wrote this because I wish this is how things would go. But, sometimes wishes aren't meant to come true.

Please rate and review. I would really appreciate it.

* * *

><p>It had been going on for some time now. Those awkward silences and averted glances whenever they were around their friends. How he would always move himself away from her, never being less than two feet away from her. The fact that this had continued for more than two years had been driving her crazy. So what if they had a past. A high school puppy love relationship didn't really count for much, especially when he didn't follow through with it anyways. It broke her heart at the time, but she was able to get over it. In fact, years later, she found the love of her life in his older brother Sesshomaru. A couple months prior he had proposed to her, and she readily accepted. They were still in the process of setting a date, but the two were in no rush. She wanted to get her bachelor's degree before she was married, which wouldn't happen for another year, and Sesshomaru still had one more year of law school before he was done.<p>

However, that still didn't remedy her current problem.

Her chocolate eyes bore into the silver head of the obnoxious boy. While their mutual friends were gathered around the bonfire, Inuyasha was once again ignoring her. She could no longer figure out why he was ignoring her. She talked to her friends about it, and all that they could come up with was that he wanted to leave the past behind and move on. This was a great idea; however, it didn't mean that ignoring her was going to solve the situation. It also didn't help that most of his friends didn't even want to broach the subject anymore, fearing that _he_ would get upset. She got the impression that her feelings weren't as important as his…so it seemed. She glanced down at the beer in her hand and sighed heavily. It just wasn't fair. She tried so hard to try to become friends with him again, but to no avail. Even the threats from Sesshomaru didn't sway him. She glared back at the boy before steeling her nerves. Tonight things would change. She was at her breaking point now, and he _would_ listen to her. She took the last swig of her beer and threw the bottle in the recycle bin.

Stomping up to him, she grabbed one of his dog ears and dragged him from the group, ignoring any curses and threats he threw at her. When they were a decent distance away from their friends, she let go and faced him. His amber eyes bore into hers, anger burning in their depths.

"What the hell is your problem, wench?"

"My problem? Seriously? You think I have a problem?" she spluttered, planting her hands on her hips. "You have been full on ignoring me for the past two years for no reason, and you think that I have a problem."

He blinked down at her and scowled. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

She snorted. "Oh really, Inuyasha? How could you forget freshman year? You growing more stupid in your old age?"

"I know what happened freshman year," he muttered, looking away from her.

"Do you? Do you really know what happened? You were my best friend, Inuyasha, and you threw it all away!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "You have no idea how I felt after you rejected me."

"I never rejected you."

She laughed wildly, feeling like the high school girl she was long ago. "You never rejected me? You knew how I felt about you and did nothing about it. Rin showed me later the note that you wrote to her saying that you were planning to ask me out! But you _never_ did!"

He had the decency to look ashamed. She wasn't finished, however. Years of pent up emotions were finally being released and nothing could stop her now.

"I found out days later that you never asked me out because you were getting ridiculed for liking the bookworm…teacher's pet." The last couple of words she spat out as if they left a bad taste in her mouth. She paused, panting faintly and attempting to sort out her feelings. Though her self-esteem had grown significantly thanks to Sesshomaru's help, the lack of an answer from Inuyasha battered at the wall she had formed around her heart. She tried to catch his gaze, but he still refused to look at her. That's when the fears of the fourteen year old in her were realized.

"You _were_ embarrassed of me, weren't you?"

He hesitated. "I-I wasn't embarrassed of you"

"Don't lie to me to try to make me feel better. You just confirmed what I knew years ago." She shook her head in disbelief. He still had the gall to try to lie to her after everything. He didn't try to correct her at all, or even speak up. "I thought better of you. I hoped I was wrong, but apparently not." She paused for a moment. "What really made me upset was seeing you with Kikyo only days after. To see you with her after all the time we spent together, changing yourself in order for her to like you. It was pitiful and disgusting."

His eyes flew to her. "I did not change for her."

"Oh, but you admit to changing?"

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "What does it matter anyways? It was in the past. Just leave it there. And leave me alone while you're at it." He began walking back to the group, brushing against her arm as he retreated. Her gaze, however, remained at the spot that he previously occupied.

"You are _such_ an ass, Inuyasha."

That stopped him in his tracks. "Why do care so much about me?"

She blinked. "You're going to be my future brother-in-law. You're going to see a lot more of me. I don't want every time we see each other to be an awkward silence fest." She hesitated before continuing in a quieter tone. "I also miss being your friend."

He sighed heavily and slowly turned to face her. "Kagome, things can't go back to the way they were. I'm different; you're different. You're going to marry my older brother."

"You don't think I realize that? Inuyasha, all I want is for us to get along. Maybe we could be friends again." She paused. "That's all I really want. Is that too much to ask?"

Silence over took the two. She gazed into the darkness ahead of her, trying to ignore the tears that were threatening to fall. Blinking rapidly, she barely felt the tug on the bottom of her jacket.

"Come on, Kags," he said softly, reverting back to his old nickname for her. "I know how easily you get cold. Let's go back to the bonfire."

She glanced up at him over her shoulder and grinned. And together, they made their way back to the bonfire, neither knowing where the future might take them, but at least knowing that they would be back in each other's lives once again.


End file.
